The present invention relates to homopolymers and copolymers having pendant thiuram disulphide functions, to a process for the preparation of these polymers, and to their use as agents having the triple function of initiator, chain transfer agent and terminating agent (designated by the abbreviation "iniferters") in freeradical polymerization of vinyl and diene monomers leading to graft copolymers.